


Checking in

by CommanderNova



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: Prompt: Why do i love the idea of May going out of town and Tony agreeing to watch peter while she's gone, and then he ends up just staying at their apartment the whole time and he and peter just fuck like crazy in every room. Yes, even mays room. and then may calls to check up on him while tonys fucking him so he has to keep biting back moans, then tony gets the phone and talks to her like he isnt fucking her nephew into his own bed.





	Checking in

“Ah-ah-ah!” Peter moaned pathetically, harshly running his nails down Tony’s back and leaving long red stripes on his tanned skin. Tony was fucking into him roughly, hands gripping Peter’s hips and practically pulling him back onto his cock, stretching him so perfectly and hitting his prostate with every thrust. It was almost too much, his already sensitive nerves becoming even more overstimulated after several rounds of rough fucking and at least as many orgasms.

May was out of town for the weekend to go to a friend’s wedding and Tony had jumped on the opportunity to “watch Peter” while she was gone, which roughly translated to “fuck Peter on every available surface”. They’d already defiled the kitchen, the sofa, the wall in the hallway, Peter’s own bedroom and now Peter was sprawled out on May’s bed, Tony’s cock buried so deep inside of him he swore he saw his stomach bulge.

The wrongness of it all really got to him, fucking his mentor in his aunt’s bed while she was gone, it was dirty, bad,  _perfect,_  and Tony couldn’t seem to get enough of it either.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty, sweetheart,” Tony growled, teeth scraping over his neck, before biting down on his protruding collarbone and tearing another moan from Peter’s throat. “Love it when you moan for me,” he panted, his steady rhythm not faltering once and Peter could hardly think, so far gone that all he could do was moan and cry and beg. He was pretty sure there were tears spilling down his cheeks, desperate little sobs filling the air between them, and still, he wanted more.

“P-please, daddy!” He whined, just as Tony pushed into him particularly hard, fucking him into the mattress and making his head spin.

“What is it, baby? What do you want?” Tony asked, sounding far more put together than Peter, the only thing giving away how far gone he was were the soft panting noises and the slight heaving of his chest.

“I-I want-“ Peter started, but was quickly cut off by the familiar sound of his phone ringing. He glanced over at the nightstand with a groan, determined to ignore whoever was calling him and get back to the fucking, but Tony was looking as well and the moment he read the caller ID he got a dangerous look in his eyes. Peter knew that look very well and it always meant he was going to be in trouble.

“It’s your aunt, baby,” Tony purred in his ear, hot breath making goosebumps erupt all over his body, “It would be rude not to answer.” And before Peter could protest, Tony had already answered the call and shoved the phone into Peter’s trembling hand.

“H-hey May,” Peter forced out, trying to hold back the noises Tony seemed desperate to fuck out of him.

_“Hey, Peter, I was just calling to see how you were doing. I really hate having to leave you all by yourself for the weekend.”_

“I’m fi-ine,” he hiccupped, “Tony’s here to-… to take care of me.” Tony looked down at him and grinned wickedly, seemingly taking great pleasure in Peter’s predicament. That thought was confirmed by Tony’s hand slowly sliding down his chest, fingers teasing over his leaking cock and Peter let out a barely audible sob.

_“Are you sure, honey? You sound like you’re crying. Are you hurt?”_

“Y-yeah, Tony and I were watching a-ah- a movie and-“ Tony thrust into him deeply, right against his prostate, and Peter nearly lost his train of thought. “The- the dog died.” He added a little sniffle to make it seem more convincing. Peter had no idea how he was able to craft a lie when his brain felt like scrambled eggs, but he supposed it was believable enough.

_“I thought you refused to watch movies where dogs died?”_

“It came as a surprise,” Peter said, followed by another whimper as Tony’s fingers wrapped around his cock, forcing more precum to leak onto his stomach.

_“Alright, well I’m glad you’re okay then. Is Tony there?”_

“U-uh, yeah, he’s… he’s right here.” Still Tony refused to stop fucking into him, the bed creaking with his efforts and even with his aunt on the phone Peter felt dangerously close to cumming again, his muscles already tensing up in anticipation. Tony steadily stroking his dick definitely didn’t make it any easier and Peter shot Tony a panicked look, not sure if he was ready for the mortification that would inevitably follow him orgasming while his aunt could hear everything.

Instead of stopping his ministrations until the conversation was over and giving Peter a chance to pull himself together, Tony took the phone out of Peter’s hand and with a surprisingly steady voice he started talking.

“Hey May. Yeah, Peter is fine, just a little bit upset after the movie. You know how he is, he’s a sensitive kid.” The way he looked at Peter made it very clear that he meant that in more ways than one and Peter bit down on his fist to keep himself from moaning. Tony’s thumb swiped over the head of his dick, using his precum to make the slide even smoother and Peter all but sobbed again.

“I made sure he finished his homework, yes, but he’s such a good boy it didn’t take much pushing at all.” Peter’s stomach tied up in knots when he heard Tony calling him a good boy and another panicked noise managed to escape his mouth, thankfully mostly muffled by his fist. He was so, so close.

“I’m doing great, too, thanks for asking.” A short pause. “Really, it’s my pleasure. It’s no trouble at all to watch the kid for a few days.” Tony laughed at something and sped up his thrusts even more, occasionally leaning down to mouth at Peter’s neck and jawline.

“Well, I’m sure you’re very busy, so I won’t hold you up much longer. Goodbye, May. Have fun at the wedding.” The fingers around Peter’s cock ruthlessly abused all his most sensitive spots until Peter was nearly crying with the need to cum. “Say bye to your aunt, Pete,” Tony said, handing Peter the phone again.

“B-bye m-“ His sentence was cut off by a twist of Tony’s wrist and suddenly he was cumming all over himself, a loud moan only barely trapped behind Tony’s free hand that was quickly slapped over his mouth and Peter felt his eyes roll back into his skull with the force of his orgasm.

Hot, white stripes painted his stomach and he knew that Tony was grinning, could feel his lips curve against his skin and Peter’s cheeks flushed red at the realization that Tony had planned this.

 _“Peter? Are you okay?”_  May’s voice rang and he was violently pulled back into the present.

“Yeah!” Peter squeaked, voice higher than usual, “I just- just dropped my phone. Bye May.” He hung up as soon as possible before May had the time to respond and he somehow managed to glare at Tony through his post-orgasm haze. “You’re a jerk,” he mumbled, going boneless against the sheets.

“Hmmm… but you love me anyway.” Tony had stopped moving for a few seconds after Peter came, but now he was steadily thrusting into Peter’s sore hole again and Peter whined, pawing at Tony’s chest.

“Daddy…” he whimpered, overstimulation making him tremble.

“I think you got another round in you, baby. What do you say?” Tony purred into his ear and Peter couldn’t say anything, all he could do was submit.

**Author's Note:**

> I cry when the dog dies so Peter does, too
> 
> as always kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
